Princess Lauren Star
Princess Lauren Star is owned by Mittens1997 http://mittens1997.deviantart.com/ Family Lauren is the first child born to Princess Taylor Star and Prince Patrick. She has two younger siblings, Princess Tianna, born to Taylor and Patrick. And a young brother named Isaac, born to Taylor and Andrew shortly after her father died. Personality Lauren has a very bubbly tomboyish personality, she loves being with friends and family. Lauren enjoys making everyone laugh. Relationships Taylor Star: ''(mother)Lauren gets along with her mother as wel as most teenage girls do, she loves her and looks to her for advice, but is still reserved from her and often looses her temper at her. '''Patrick Star: '(father) Laurens father died when she was five, but she did not have a good relationship with him. She tried her best to avoid him. Andrew Star: ''(step-father) Andrew tries his hardest to win his step daughter over, although he is quite quiet and reserved around her. Lauren truely loves her step-dad and considers him her real father, although she has yet to admit that to him, or anyone besides herself. '''Tianna Star: '(younger sister) ''Lauren loves her little sister, and would stand up for her if she was ever in trouble. However, Lauren finds her little sister annoying, as she always follows Lauren around, and goes through her belongings, in attempt to be more like Lauren. '''Isaac Star: '(younger brother) ''Lauren loves her little brother, and enjoys teasing and fooling around with him. However they arent as close as they could be, because of their age gap. '''Princess Penelope Decker: '(best friend) Lauren considers Penny to be her bestfriend, and is very close with her. She trusts Penny with all of her secerts, and would tell her anything. Prince Michael Decker: ''(boyfriend) Lauren loves her boyfriend, and trusts him with her life. She fully intends to marry him one day. Designs Lauren has undergone many major designs. She gets her blonde hair and green eyes from her father, but she has her mothers face and skintone. Her' first design''' was her as a toddler, she sported a long sleeved baby onesie, with a purple tutu across the stomach. On her chest she had her star emblem, and she wore purple booties. Her hair was shoulder length and her bangs were a miniture of her mothers at th time, bangs pushed to the right with strands remaining in the middle Lauren then went through many designs, at the age of ten. Her hair remained short through all of them, with two strands of hair in the middle of her forehead, and two spikes in her hair, two of each side of her face. Here are all of the designs they she went through during this time: mistakes_lauren_by_mittens1997-d4a618u.png|One of Laurens early designs traditional_lauren_by_mittens1997-d4aych5.jpg|One of Laurens early designs pie_is_good_by_mittens1997-d4f4hl2.png|One of Laurens early designs lauren_new_dress_design_by_mittens1997-d4g1s0u.png|One of Laurens early designs lumy_edited-1.jpg|Laurens finalized design, Folder full of older designs Laurens '''Final Design '''has the same color scheme that she had in her first picture, as a toddler. It is a baby blue dress, with a short sleeved purple cardigan. The bottom of the dress has purple ruffles, and the middle of the dress sports a silver belt, with her purple star emblem. She wears purple knee high boots. She also has a plain silver tiara, which she never wears, partially because she likes to be seen the same as everyone else, and partially because her creator always forgets to draw it on. Her hair has changed, giving her large side bangs, pushed to the right side of her face. Her hair is now just past chin length and is wavy.